You better run
by fibbermegee
Summary: another 6x23 continuation-somewhat. (16th story) Castle watches Beckett as she is staring with tears in her eyes, as his car burns over in a ditch. Castle walks up to her and tells her the whole thing was just a joke so he could whisk her away to have a real wedding of their own. Will she forgive him? or will she kill him herself? Just a story for fun! I needed a laugh.


this was only part of a dream, I saw Beckett in her wedding dress chasing Castle, it made me laugh so I wrote this FF. I hate to see the two of them really do this but I though someone else would get a kick out of seeing this too. Anyway tell me what you think. This story is one of the lighter ones that I have written recently.

* * *

**You better run **  
**June 7 2014  
by fibbermegee  
**

Castle sees Beckett running to the edge of the embankment, with tears in her eyes. He didn't mean for that to happen. He jumps out of the limo he had rented for them to leave in. This is not going as planned, he mumbles to himself as he walks up beside her to see what she's looking at. But instead of looking at the embankment he was looking at how beautiful she was in her wedding dress. "Kate, what are you looking at." He tries to play all innocent. At his voice, the voice she would recognize anywhere, she turns quickly and gasps. She faints, he grabs her just in time. "Kate?" Nothing was going right for him and his plan. Then he saw what had her so upset. My car! He wanted to scream, they weren't suppose to set it on fire. Oh no wonder she fainted she thought I was in that car. I have to tell her the truth, that it was... he sighs, she always made him want to be honest with her. Something about her or maybe cause he was too in love with her that he couldn't. Either way he was going to have to tell her all about his plan. "Kate? Wake up it was all a joke, Kate?"

He kneels with her in his arms to get more comfortable. "Kate," he gently rubs the side of her face. "Kate I didn't mean...for any of this to go this way. I..."

She slowly opens her eyes and glared up at him. Not the look I wanted to see. Her death glare but I'll take it. He half smiles at her, which only made the narrowing of her eyes meaner looking. He stood her up right so she could get her footing again.

"It was all a joke." she shouted, at him poking him hard in the shoulder, making him step back away from her. The hurt and pain in her eyes said it all. Said that she was never going to forgive him for this one.

"um..." He swallowed hard, "The car on fire was not. I don't know who did that."

"So it was a joke."

"I know that you are upset,"

"Upset? hell, I'm not upset."

"Huh?" he cocked his head to the side little.

"I'm furious," She turns away from him and takes a few steps. He grabs her by the arm. "Wait,"

"Let go of me before I call one of those police officers over here to arrest you." He only loosened his grip on her.

"Listen, the whole point was to get you here," She stops, she wants to here the rest of this. He tries to turn her around to make her look at him but she once again threaten to have him arrested. "Take your hands off me. Now!"

"Okay, just don't leave...yet."

"And why..."

"The plan was to have me pop out of the limo, grab you and whisk you way."

"Why would you do that to me?" She faces him, her eyes now in tears. "Why?"

"It was," He couldn't stand the look on her face so he lowers his head. "I love you Kate."

"You love me?" She shouts, "You show someone you love them by making them think you were being burned alive, how is that love?"

"That wasn't what, I wanted..." He starts to cry himself. "I wanted..."

"You did this for you Rick, not..." Her voice was now like a growling monster.

"I wanted to give you an adventure, to whisk you away to...so we can have the perfect wedding. 'our wedding'," he sniffs, "Not this fake one. Yes, I handled it badly. but..."

"But nothing Rick." She turns from him again. "I can't believe you did this...today of all days."

"It was a joke, I didn't." he sniffs, "How was I suppose to know that someone was going to set the car of fire," Kate takes a few steps. "Wait, Kate...I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean for all of this to happen like that. I was..."

"You were getting me back for..."

"Giving me one of the best days of my life..." he shook his head. "I was trying to give you the best day of your's but it backfired okay." he started to cry again. It took a few seconds for his words to sink in. "Best day." she turned to face Castle, she glances at him with tears blurring her vision.

"I..."

"Castle, so this was your plan all along?"

"That was my gift to you,"

"To have me kill you."

"You have to catch me first." he sniffs hoping that she'd play along with him.

"Castle..."

"Our relationship had never been easy so why make our wedding." he laughs, than bolts off.

"You better run...cause if I get my hands on you..."

"You already have had them on me for a year. and I'm loving it."

"But not around you neck." She holds out a strangled grasp of air as she runs after him.

"That way I can carry you, my bride away."

"Castle...you'll be dead if I catch you." Ryan, Esposito and Lanie hear as the couple came running around the corner.

"That's one was to get them down the aisle." Esposito and Lanie just stare at him. "I'm just saying."

"I kill him too for whatever he did." Lanie commented as they continue to watch Beckett chase Castle down the aisle towards the made up altar.

Beckett lunges at him just as Castle trips over his own shoes. She tackles him to the ground.

"Got you,"

"Or is it me that's got you." he kisses her passionately as he gently rolls her so he can be on top of her. She's giving it right back to him full force.

"Castle, not..." she says out of breath from both running after him and him kissing her, remembering that the guest and her dad were probably watching all of this. Someone might even be filming it.

"Will the two of you get a room already." Esposito calls out. Castle laughs, rolling Beckett back over on top of him. He glances up at Beckett who is grinning down at him.

"Well, than, Kate Beckett will you become my wife first?"

"I..." she bends down to kiss him. "I will..."

the end

* * *

how did you like this one...I laughed and cried in this one. Hope someone did as well, anyway more on the way!


End file.
